Greater wildshape II
Available forms These polymorphs merge properties from any shield in the off-hand slot and the items in the amulet, belt, boots, cloak, ring, armor, and helmet slots. Whether or not the merged properties stack depends on whether or not those properties would stack when placed on the same item. Typically, this means that only regeneration will stack. In addition, the minotaur forms merge properties from any weapon in the main hand slot; these stack with the other properties if they would normally stack when placed on different items. As with many polymorphs, these shapes can override the character's strength, dexterity, and constitution, as well as provide temporary hit points, a new armor class, and weapons. There are three shapes available through this feat, and they improve to epic versions at shifter level 11. The minotaur forms are large creatures, having a size modifier of -1, while the other forms are medium (no size modifier). The armor class comes from the standard base (10), plus the dexterity modifier (when known), a dodge bonus included in the polymorph, and the size modifier. The dodge bonus is +8 for the gargoyle and harpy, +6 for the minotaur, +12 for the epic gargoyle, +11 for the epic harpy, and +10 for the epic minotaur. The armor class will be further modified by the highest bonus from the merged items. The type of the bonus does not matter, as all item bonuses are converted to deflection as part of the polymorph. In addition, other modifiers from non-item sources still apply (these are not converted to deflection by the polymorph). The listed attack modifier includes the strength modifier (when known), the size modifier, and the enhancement bonus (on the minotaurs' axes). This modifier is added to the other normal modifiers to attack rolls; in the simplest case, these other modifiers consist of just the character's base attack bonus. A character with weapon finesse may replace the strength modifier with the dexterity modifier in the gargoyle and harpy forms. Without enhancement, this has no effect on the attacks of the pre-epic harpy and the epic gargoyle; whether or not the other forms would benefit depends on the character's scores. The gargoyle and harpy forms use natural weapons consisting of two claws and (gargoyle only) one bite; the game randomly chooses one of these weapons for each attack. Natural weapons come with some caveats. First, the gargoyles' natural weapons will be able to bypass damage reduction (x/+1 pre-epic and x/+7 epic) thanks to the forms' own damage reduction, even though the natural weapons lack an enhancement bonus. Second, natural weapons interact inconsistently with weapon-specific feats. Notably, improved critical (unarmed strike) and overwhelming critical (unarmed strike) work while using natural weapons. However, weapon focus (unarmed strike), epic weapon focus (unarmed strike) and devastating critical (unarmed strike) do not work. The epic minotaur form uses a weapon called "Epic Minotaur Axe". This is the source of the knockdown feat granted by this form. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *This form of shapeshifting cannot be dispelled. *At shifter level 7, unlimited uses of these shapes are gained via infinite greater wildshape II. Custom content notes *''script:'' X2_S2_GWildShp